Tu Regreso
by LunaNueva21
Summary: Ella quería volver. Él quería que volviera. ¿Qué pasó cuando ella por fin pudo regresar? ¿Qué hizo él? - ¿Por qué amarte duele tanto, Inuyasha? -¿Qué puedo hacer, Kagome?


**INUYASHA Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA ES MERAMENTE MÍA. ÉSTA HISTORIA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA DE FANS PARA FANS SIN FINES FINES DE LUCRO.**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que regresé al Sengoku Jidai. Kami...todo ha cambiado tanto.

Las pequeñas Tami y Nanami, hijas de Miroku y Sango, fueron el primer gran cambio que noté apenas llegué. En cuanto salí del pozo con la ayuda de... _él._.. son tan parecidas a sus padres. Fue tan maravilloso haber visto a esas linduras. Y luego el pequeño Muteki en la espalda de mi amiga... me sentí muy feliz por ambos.

Cuando llegué, Sango-chan me robó totalmente y me hizo toda clase de preguntas, mientras Miroku-sama escuchaba y cargaba a su pequeño. Creí por un momento que el papel del monje pervertido se había acabado...hasta que se acercó la hora de irme, y al despedirse los dos a él se le ocurrió poner las manos en los atributos de mi amiga, justo como antes. Y ese golpe característico de Sango no faltó.

Sí, hay algunas cosas que no cambian.

Posteriormente, ver que Shippo ya no es más un pequeño kitsune y ver sus avances me hizo reflexionar acerca de todo el tiempo que estuve lejos. Tres años llenos de tristeza, desesperanza, añoranza... y remordimientos. Pero él, siempre tan fuerte y valiente. Mi pequeño ya no tan pequeño kitsune. El orgullo que sentí por sus avances quizá sea el equivalente al orgullo que siente una madre al ver a su hijo realizado... como la mirada que me dio mi mamá antes de irme para siempre. Gracias a esa mirada estoy aquí ahora, y no me arrepiento, aunque admito que la extrañaré demasiado; a ella, mi hermano Sota y mi abuelo. Pero su apoyo lo voy a agradecer por siempre.

Cuando iba caminando al salir de la cabaña de mis amigos, Shippo fue quien me condujo a la cabaña de la abuela Kaede. Y, mientras me contaba de todas sus hazañas logradas en estos años, sus ojos brillaron con un orgullo tal que yo misma no pude evitar contagiarme. Sin embargo, mi mente divagó un poco cuando noté que _él_ no estaba cerca, y la punzada de decepción que sentí en el pecho me asaltó hasta la cabaña.

Encontrarme con Rin en la aldea definitivamente era algo que no me esperaba ni en sueños. Mucho menos el saber que Sesshomaru viene a verla cada mes. Ese demonio tan frío y con odio a los humanos, doblegado por una pequeña. Sabía que Sesshomaru había cambiado apenas vi que Rin lo acompañaba, y admito que me da ternura el saber que la visita.

Al entrar a la cabaña de Kaede, Rin fue quien me recibió y me explicó que la abuela Kaede había ido a la aldea de Jimeji por algunas plantas medicinales. Me explicó que gracias a _él_ , Kaede y la mamá de Jimenji hicieron un pacto para usar las plantas medicinales, a cambio de un lugar en la aldea para Jimenji en el caso de que su madre falleciera. También me mostró el precioso kimono que Sesshomaru le había llevado el mes pasado.

Pero el cambio más radical que sentí, fue el de _él_. El dueño de mis suspiros y mis anhelos, así como de mis lágrimas...

Inuyasha...

Ha madurado. Demasiado. Es más respetuoso con la abuela Kaede y de vez en cuando practica con Shippo, enseñándole algunos de sus ataques y defensas. También ayuda a Miroku a exorcizar espíritus malignos en las aldeas vecinas, o a cuidar a sus pequeños. Acompaña casi siempre a Kaede para ver a Jimenji y además, colabora con los aldeanos cuando se lo piden...claro, después de que todos le rueguen un poco.

Cuando llegué, Inuyasha fue quien me recibió. Su mano, su abrazo, su calor, su olor a bosque...todo él fue lo primero que percibí al llegar al Sengoku. Pero después de eso, no lo pude ver en todo el día y parece ignorarme desde entonces...

Me ha acompañado todo el tiempo que he estado asistiendo a la abuela Kaede, y me ha protegido de todo desde entonces, pero sólo se ha dirigido a mí con monosílabos, como Sí,No y su característico Khe, a todas mis preguntas e intentos de conversación...

En las noches duerme fuera de la cabaña de Kaede a veces y, si no está ahí, está en el árbol sagrado.

Ésta noche se encuentra en el árbol sagrado, por lo que puedo salir con tranquilidad de la cabaña y caminar hasta el río. Aunque, al salir, volteo mi cabeza hacia el árbol en frente para corroborar. Cuando no lo veo, corro con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a mi destino, donde me dejo caer y por fin me derrumbo.

Mis ojos arden de aguantar las lágrimas todos éstos días, siento como si llorara fuego en vez de agua salada. Oh, Kami. Ya no sé qué hacer. Me siento tan triste y derrotada.  
¿Es que él no quería que volviera? ¿He hecho algo que le molestase? ¿Le molesta que esté aquí? O quizá... quizá aún le recuerdo a Kikyo...

Ella murió cuando aún estábamos en batalla, por lo que él no tuvo tiempo de procesar su muerte hasta ahora. Quizá es eso... yo jamás podré... No, no, no.

Me abrazo a mis rodillas y lloro un poco más fuerte, sintiéndome sola completamente. Soy una idiota, una tremenda idiota. Él no quería verme. Mi subconsciente me grita esa mantra una y otra vez, y yo la escucho mientras el alma se me rompe en pedazos.

\- Inuyasha, ¿por qué? - susurro entre sollozos. ¿Por qué me abrazaste tan fuerte cuándo volví si después ya no valdría para ti? ¿Por qué no soy quién amas? ¿Por qué...? - ¿Por qué duele tanto amarte?

Mis ojos escuecen, pero no puedo parar. Mi corazón roto no deja de lamentarse. Oh, Inuyasha. Me siento tan impotente...

"Kagome..."

Mis pensamientos se cortan al oír un murmullo. Un pequeño y sencillo murmuro con mi nombre en él. Levanto mi rostro y observo el lugar pasmada, pero no logro ver a nadie a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, no traigo arco ni flechas con qué protegerme, y la oscuridad de la noche está empezando a ser reemplazada por un tono más claro. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? Debo regresar ahora, antes de arriesgarme a cualquier peligro. Sí, me necesitan en la aldea. No debe pasarme nada...no quiero decepcionarlos. Siento una mirada en mí y, aunque no me provoca miedo, lo mejor será irme. Quizá solo esté muy cansada. Me limpio la cara con la manga de mi kimono de pijama y sorbo un poco para calmarme. Quizá hoy logre distraerme y no pensar en él...

Con ese pensamiento me levanto y camino a paso veloz a la cabaña de Kaede. Aun siento la mirada sobre mí, pero intento convencerme de que es mi imaginación.

Al llegar, me acomodo en el furtón que me fue asignado, al lado de la pequeña puerta de bambú, y trato de conciliar el sueño. Mis ojos cansados e hinchados concuerdan conmigo y me dejo caer lentamente en brazos de morfeo, mientras en sueños siento una mano acariciando mi cabello e imagino unos ojos dorados profundos viéndome con devoción y tristeza.

\- Inuyasha...- Y por fin, pierdo la conciencia.

Y ella no sabía que unos ojos dorados la vieron desde que salió, ni que la siguió y cuidó toda la noche. Mucho menos que una mano con unas garras letales pero cuidadosas le acariciaron el cabello, y que su tristeza y frustración evitaron una noche más que pudiera descansar.

\- Kagome...

 **¡Hola! Éste es mi segundo fanfic. Algo así como una continuación del one-shot que publiqué hace un tiempo. Aunque Aunque no Aunque no es necesario leerlo para entenderlo, me encantaría si lo leyeran :3 Sin más, espero que les guste éste primer capítulo. Se aceptan comentarios, cartas de muerte...eh...críticas y sugerencias :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima** _ **Luna Nueva!**_


End file.
